


Encounters With Draco Next Door

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus 15, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Consensual Underage Sex, Draco 22, I will tag and leave warnings in the chapters as I go along, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pedophilia, Police, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Statutory Rape, Top Draco Malfoy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is an average 15 year old boy, curious and bored. When Mr Malfoy moves in next door, he takes a quick interest to him, bringing him to his home and seducing him. They have a secret forbidden sexual relationship and one day they are found out by Mr Potter, who haves Mr Malfoy arrested for his predatory behaviour. Their sexual encounters are told through a police interview (each chapter being an encounter after the next).----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*A/N: I'm new at writing sexual content and I tried my best so don't judge me too harshly*Disclaimer: This is FANFICTION and nothing is mine apart from the plot and whatnotCheck out my other works at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works





	Encounters With Draco Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader!!! :)  
> So a new thing I'm trying here, it's probably not very good but whatever I tried. Please be mindful of the warnings and tags, don't be reading this if you shouldn't be. I know that the sexual parts aren't of very good quality but the whole point of writing this was for me to exercise me being more comfortable and skilled at writing sexual content, so it'll hopefully get better as we go along. Anything you have to say just write down below, criticism is widely accepted, as the writer I can't see what this fic is like from a reader's point of view so just tell me any possible improvements I could make and that way I can get this fic up to the best standard it can be at.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments as usual <3  
> ~Inkzy
> 
> Check out my other works at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works

Encounter 1

 

{At the Police Station}

The room was small, bare and yellow, a flickering light on the ceiling. Sat across from Al were two police officers, their radios occasionally going off, sat patiently with their notepads out, staring at Al curiously.

He didn’t want to be there, he didn’t want to get Draco in trouble, arrested, but Al’s dad had called the police in panic and fury as he walked into a scene of passionate love-making between the two of them. Their feelings for each other weren’t accepted, Draco was an adult, young, but still an adult, and Albus was a teenager, naive and stupid, ready to experiment with whatever was thrown his way.

His heart was pounding heavily and palms were sweaty as his bright eyes searched around the room nervously. He was in trouble. Al thought his little paradise was going to last forever, but he knew that Draco could never truly be his with their age gap. It was inappropriate and saddening.

Mr Potter was stood outside of the interrogation room, and Al could imagine that familiar frown of disappointment etched onto his aging features. At first he was angry at the both of them, but not after long he just became silent. Mrs Potter didn’t know the situation, well yet anyway.

 

“So,” the officer began. He was a slightly chubby middle-aged man with no hair and and a light stubble on his chin, his local accent and casual aura calmed Albus, “we’re here to ask you some questions about the claim that your dad made. They’re very serious, and I can tell by your face that you really don’t want to be here, but at the end of the day me and my co-worker here are here to make the environment safe for everyone. Mr Malfoy could get locked up for a very long time if it’s true, and we want nothing but the truth here, okay?”

 

Al sat there numbly and nodded, the officer looking him right in the eye.

The female next to him coughed and adjusted her note pad.

 

“Alright then,” she said grimly, “Do you know Mr Malfoy?”

 

“What kind of a question is that?”

 

The male officer sighed, “Just answer it’s protocol.”

  


“Yes.” Al said softly, looking into his lap.

  


“And have you had sexual contact with this man?”

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


The two officers sighed one after the other, and Al could hear scribbling on the notepad.

  
  


“Could you please describe in detail the first ever sexual encounter with this man?”

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  
  


It was a beautiful cloudless summer morning, about two weeks into Albus’ summer break from school. An obnoxiously bright sun illuminated his home, creeping in through the small gaps in his emerald green curtains. It was ten in the morning, and Albus could not be more pissed off.

He planned to have stayed in bed for at least another three hours, yet here he was, climbing out of his amazing paradise of a bed, to cancel out that small ray of light that had just decided to ruin his life.

His brother James was probably still up playing on his Xbox and had no idea it had already reached morning. Al’s mum had banned him from it a year ago when she realised his addiction to gaming was getting out of hand, but James had found loopholes to get around the rules. For example, the previous day James had told their mum that he would be at football practise from five until eight, but instead he just left through the front door, snuck back into his bedroom window and played silently for a few hours before climbing back out of his window and hosing himself off in the front garden, so he looked sweaty. He had been doing it for the past few months now.

Lily was probably already up and shopping extravagantly with her ‘girlfriends’. Al had no clue why girls always spent so much money and time looking at makeup and clothes and bags and shoes. As far as he knew, you needed three pairs of shoes: one to casually go out in, one to play football in, and one pair for special occasions. No more. Girls were like different creatures that Al just couldn’t understand.

He decided that going back to bed at this point was just futile, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

Groaning and stretching, he pulled on a grey shirt and trudged into the kitchen which was warm and empty. Lazily putting some bread in the toaster, he sat up the counter and relaxed. His life was _boring_.

He didn’t understand how he had gotten where he was; no friends, no hobbies, no life. His activities over the break had only yet consisted of helping his parents cook and clean, read books, snack and sleep heavily. Fun right.

There was nothing interesting that could possibly happen that day.

 

“Al!” Ginny Potter shouted loudly, presumably from the living room where she was cleaning, “Can you go and take the rubbish out for the bins, sweetheart?”

 

Albus rolled his eyes, finding that taking out a bag of rubbish was going to be too much effort. Nonetheless, he got up and grabbed the bin bag by the front door sloppily, storming out into the beaming light of morning.

He swung the bag casually, enjoying the intense heat on his exposed arms, neck and feet. All of sudden, the black stretchy material ripped and litter clustered everywhere all over the garden pavement.

Al gasped in surprise, looking down at the mess. He sighed and wandered back inside his kitchen to get a new bin bag and as he came back out, he noticed there was a stranger standing there watching him through the doorway.

 

“Let me help you.” he said charmingly, voice very posh and chocolatey. The man was blonde and tall, very lean and muscled with a face that looked like it had been carved perfectly from stone.

Al, flustered from the very presence of the stranger, nodded and bent down to start picking things up.

“These things happen all the time, eh?” he asked, chuckling, also kneeling to the ground to pick up the litter. Al observed him briefly, noting his smokey eyes and soft-looking lips.

Al blushed as the man realised what he was doing and winked at him, making his stomach do flips. _Who was this man?_

 

“I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy, I’ve just moved in next door. What’s your name, boy?”

A familiar low stirring of arousal flooded into Al’s midsection, his cock beginning to harden in his pyjama shorts. Nobody had ever called him ‘boy’ before.

 

“M-my name is Albus,” he stuttered nervously, staring down at the floor. It wasn’t long before all of the rubbish was in the new binbag and Mr Malfoy stood up again in a fluid motion, his groin far too close to Al’s face.

Said boy looked up timidly, immediately looking down again when he realised what position he was in. Mr Malfoy was looking down at him, smirking. When he tried to stand, he tripped on his own feet, and two strong arms caught him, pulling him into a tight warm chest.

“Be careful,” he whispered huskily, making Al’s knees go weak.

 

Mr Malfoy let the younger boy go gently, watching amusedly as his limbs almost failed on him again.

 

“I-I will thank you, sir.”

They caught each other’s gaze for a moment before a loud voice broke their connection.

 

“Hey Al, who’s this you’re talking to?”

Ginny Weasley came to the door, a big basket of laundry cradled in her arms.

 

“Oh hey mum, this is uh, this is Mr Malfoy. He’s just moved in next door.”

 

She narrowed her eyes in confusion before realising,“Mr Malfoy! Oh yes, I heard about you. Welcome, you want some help getting settled in?”

 

“Oh that’s alright... well, now that I think about it, I do have a lot to get done.”

His eyes traced Albus’ form thoughtfully.

 

“Al, why don’t you go round for a while and help out a bit?” she suggested chipperly.

Al could have killed her right then.

 

“Mr Malfoy _really_ doesn’t need my help, mum,” Al spat through his teeth, pleading for help with his eyes.

 

“Nonsense!” Ginny remarked, looking at him incredulously, “you haven’t left this house since you broke up from school, look at how pale you are! Now get round and help this lovely man out.”

She smiled kindly at Mr Malfoy before going back inside and locking the door behind her.

 

“You coming, boy?”

“Y-yeah.”

  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mr Malfoy’s house was big, and in fact much nicer than Al’s own. A lot of it was empty, stacks and stacks of boxes towering everywhere, but generally it was very posh and bright and it suited Mr Malfoy perfectly.

The blonde man led them both into a spacious living room that was decorated with a marble mantelpiece, a white gold plated mirror, a flat screen television, two white mahogany sofas, a matching chair, and various other expensive items of furniture.

He sat Al down on one of the sofas.

 

“Would you like a drink?” he queried, raising an eyebrow, “I have brandy and scotch,”

 

“Uhhh…”

There weren’t many opportunities where Al got the chance to drink alcohol. “Sure.” he finally said.

Malfoy smiled, “I have to go down into the cellar to find us a bottle, feel free to put the television on while you’re waiting.”

The man swiftly left, leaving Al alone and uncomfortable in the unfamiliar room. It seemed it was the only room in the house that had been fully decorated.

 

Not wanting to be awkward, he searched the coffee table for a remote, not being able to find one.

He prodded his hands under the shelf and pushed around for what he hoped could be one but the only thing that fell from it was a stack of magazines.

Al frowned, kneeling to pick them back up, examining the front cover as he shuffled and arranged them.

The boy’s face turned bright red when he realised what they were.

 

_Why would Mr Malfoy keep those in the living room?? Did nobody else live in the house?_

 

Curiously, he sat back down on the sofa and flicked over the page, flushing and turning hot at what he found on there. He felt his member rise and harden at the images, it taking all of the self-control in the world not to touch himself down there. He’d have to put them back before Mr Malf-

 

“Ah, I see you found my magazines” a calm smooth voice broke the silence, causing Al to yelp and drop the pornos all over the floor.

“Sir, I’m sorry I, I was looking for the remote and-”

 

Mr Malfoy interrupted him with a chuckle and a large warm hand found its way to Al’s head, stroking it tenderly, slender fingers combing through dark locks. The action made the boy even more flustered and aroused.

“Do you like it?” he asked him softly as he sat next to him on the couch, leg touching his, and hand continuing the action.

Al was silent and looking downward, wondering all of the possible ways to get out of his situation.

“Y-yeah,” Albus mumbled shyly, causing Draco to smile.

 

“Do you like my magazines?” he also asked, moving his hand lower to the back of Al’s neck and massaging there. It caused chills down the boy’s spine.

 

Al nodded, feeling very ashamed.

 

“Would you like to look at them with me?”

Al’s pants were getting tighter, the smooth gentle voice driving his insides insane.

 

“Yes,”

 

Mr Malfoy pushed himself right to the back of the loveseat, picking up a magazine as he did so. He tapped on his lap for Albus to sit, and although the fifteen year old found it incredibly weird, his state of arousal made sinking his arse into the stranger’s groin feel like the best sensation on earth. He could feel the man growing underneath him, and it felt heavenly. He squirmed, wriggling at the feeling, he had never sat in a man’s lap before, apart from his father’s when he was a younger boy, and it actually felt amazing.

When Albus realised he was gay, he had just assumed that he’d be the dominant one in the relationship, but now there was nothing else on the planet that could arouse him more than the thought of Mr Malfoy having complete control over him.

 

The man passed the magazine to him and said, “I can’t see the magazine while you’re on me like this, be a dear and tell me what the pictures are,” he said huskily, massaging the boy’s sensitive hips.

Al let out a small whimper and nodded, wondering how he had gotten into the situation at all; he swore he was going to come soon.

Opening the page, he blushed as he tried to describe the first picture as best he could.

 

“There’s a man,” he began shakily. A gentle hand encouraged him, rubbing his shoulder.

“He’s got a big…”

Mr Malfoy smirked and edged his hand closer to Al’s crotch, teasing his thighs.

“He’s got a big what, boy?” Malfoy enquired slyly, teasing the boy’s nipple through his shirt. A soft gaspy moan escaped Al’s mouth, causing him to turn red and cover his mouth in embarrassment. He was starting to regret this.

Mr Malfoy just laughed at him and tugged his loose shirt over his head, exposing the boys nubs to the cold air and hardening them. Goosebumps broke out all over his skin, and the man took advantage of the moment, sucking on a tender spot on the back of the boy’s neck.

 

“He’s got a big c-...” Al stumbled over his words, very distracted by all of the sensations he was experiencing.

“Say it!” Malfoy hissed in his ear, grinding against his arse and causing the boy to moan softly, “Say it and I’ll take care of you properly…” he massaged the inside of Al’s thigh, torturing his untouched cock. He was on the edge...

 

“He’s got, he’s got,” Al panted, feeling very humiliated, “A big c-cock!”

Al was practically bouncing in the man’s lap, causing him to groan softly.

 

In a fluid motion, Mr Malfoy lifted him from his lap and slammed him down onto the couch, claiming Al’s mouth in his first ever real kiss. It wasn’t perfect, but it was still amazing, the feel of the older man’s lips on his, his shaved stubble scratching his chin, the hot wetness, the sweet little movements. All at the same time, Malfoy was touching and caressing him all over, grinding his hips into his and creating a perfect friction.

It got to a point where Al couldn’t contain himself anymore, and he tripped over the edge, coming all over himself inside his shorts. It was humiliating, to be completely at this man’s mercy, but Al wasn’t complaining one bit.

 

Mr Malfoy smiled at him, “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured quietly, latching onto the boy’s pale soft neck and sucking there sensually, causing him to moan and grow hard once more.

Al had touched himself before, but the sensations never felt as good as this…

 

“Please, sir…” Al whimpered defeatedly, the orgasm he had just experienced had drained all of his energy.

 

“Please what, boy?”

 

His cock itched and ached, begging for touch, for Mr Malfoy’s touch.

  


“Take me,”

 

And he did.

  


************************************************************************************************

  


When Al had finished, he unclosed his eyes to find the officers looking at him with mixed expressions, mainly including disgust and pity.

 

“This man took advantage of you?”

 

“Well, kinda, like I felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but I wasn’t unwilling or anything.”

 

The officer sighed, “Son, you do realise that you are an underage boy and it doesn’t matter whether or not you enjoyed the encounter or not the fact remains that you are underage, and he is an adult over the age of eighteen and he took advantage of you, it’s illegal. Please tell me this is the only time it’s happened!”

 

“Well, not really…but I’m not telling you anymore, you can’t arrest Mr Malfoy, I love him, please I need him!”

 

“It’s too late, son, you’ve told us enough to put him away for good.”

 

Tears filled Al’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, but this is for your own good. You’re a teenager anyway, you’re best of experimenting with people your own age, not predators like Mr Malfoy. That man is dangerous.”

 

“Now so we can charge him with the right claims, can you please describe the next encounter with him?”

  
  


Al sighed, “Okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader!!! :)  
> So a new thing I'm trying here, it's probably not very good but whatever I tried. Please be mindful of the warnings and tags, don't be reading this if you shouldn't be. I know that the sexual parts aren't of very good quality but the whole point of writing this was for me to exercise me being more comfortable and skilled at writing sexual content, so it'll hopefully get better as we go along. Anything you have to say just write down below, criticism is widely accepted, as the writer I can't see what this fic is like from a reader's point of view so just tell me any possible improvements I could make and that way I can get this fic up to the best standard it can be at.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments as usual <3  
> ~Inkzy
> 
> Check out my other works at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works


End file.
